House Encounter
by SuperWhoLockAvengerTrek
Summary: Sam&Dean are going to meet someone... And have some troble of course... First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

AN: _This is my first story and my mother language isn't English so please don't be mean when it will be bad or there will be some grammar mistakes. :)) Hope you will enjoy it. But please review what you like or not! :))_

**House Encounter**

The Impala stopped in front of old three-storey house. Dean and Sam stepped out of the car and looked towards the house. Sam grinned on Dean. They had some fighting earlier and Sam wanted to be back in the motel as soon as possible. He knew that Dean will go off on some drink in some pub and he will be finally alone for while.

"Let's do it." He barked at Dean and went to the trunk.

Dean just watched him with guilty look. He knew that Jessica's death wasn't easy for Sam. But searching for their dad was hard too. They were both tired so fight was no surprise. Sam gave him strange look.

"You're coming or what?"

Dean smiled weakly and took his shotgun out of the trunk. They were on their way to the house when they saw a gaze of light shine through one window but it was gone in a moment. Dean looked at Sam.

"Did you see that?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sam nodded.

"Maybe some kids just wanted to see something scary."

Sam shrugged and they both prepared their weapons. They approached the house. At first there was quiet. Then they heard subdued voices. They came from upstairs. Then there were heard slow steps. They were getting closer to the stairs. Dean, followed by Sam, started to walk up the old stairs. They tried to walk quietly but the ancient stars wanted otherwise. Through the old housed resonated loud _crack_, as Dean stepped on one of the wrong steps. The noises from upstairs got faster and closer to them. Before they realized, two guns were pointed at them. They saw two figures standing on the edge of the stairs and they definitely weren't some teenagers and they were also nothing they came here to hunt. Rough voice asked them.

"What are you?!"

Sam and Dean figured from those words that those people in front of them were hunters too.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean and we are..."

"And you are hunters too." Ended the voice, now they knew it was a man, instead of him.

"You are Winchesters right?"

"Yes. And you are?" Sam asked them.

"My name is Cole and this is my sister Carol."

Dean and Sam started recognising shapes of their faces. Cole was tall and short haired. Also he seemed good built. Carol was smaller with long wavy hair. And she was slim. _But not too slim_ Dean thought. That was everything that they could see. It was too dark and the light from the moon wasn't strong enough to lighten all of the space in the house. All of sudden the lights in the house started shining. They exchanged surprised looks but also all of them started to examine the faces of the others. Sam just cross eyed them. They seemed like nice people when he let out the shotguns. Dean first looked down Cole very carefully. His hair was dark, eyes were also dark and with dangerous sparkles. His face was cut very sharp. Instead his sister's hair was almost blond, her eyes green-blue and her face wasn't sharp that much. When he stopped with examining he realised that she was looking right in his eyes. He felt how the blood got in to his cheeks and he knew he must've got bit red in the face. Then he noticed how Cole was watching him. His eyes were studying him. And then the lights went off. For moment they couldn't see a thing but when started it was just in time. More ghosts were approaching them. Most of them were coming up the stairs so they started to run down one of the corridors. Sam was trying to open the doors they were running around. One opened and he shouted on the rest of them and they entered the room. They made a salt circle in the middle.

"It's too many of them. We won't be able to get to their bones." Carol said desperately.

"Yeah, you are right." Cole nodded

"Wait. You know something where the bones are?" Dean asked. Both nodded.

Dean was about to say something but the lights got back on. Before they got used to the light it went off again. They couldn't see anything for moment. When they started to see again there were ghosts around them. And the lights were again on. And off. And more ghosts appeared. And the lights were once more on. And off. And then it was so old in the room. And the wind started blowing. And the wind blew away the salt.

TBC

_Do you want more? :D _


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

AN: _Thank you for reviews. It means a lot for me because it is sign, that someone reads it and that is really nice to know and I really appreciate it. So here is another chapter, hope you'll enjoy it and… don't forget to review! :))_

**Separated**

The salt was gone and they were screwed. Or that was what they thought. They expected their attack, but nothing happened. The ghosts just stand there.

"That's weird..." Dean stated.

Carol and Cole exchanged strange look.

"Okay. I'm going to ask again. Do you two know something we don't?" His eyes landed on Carol.

Their eyes met. But the contact between them was disconnected by Cole's body. His eyes were sending him warning to stay away. Then he spoke coldly with supercilious grin.

"You weren't searching for any information about this house?"

"Cole, stop it." Carol interrupted her brother in his teasing.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sam interrupted them.

All of them looked at him and then at the ghosts which started to disappear. Carol gasped when she looked at their faces and expression they all had. Before Cole could ask her what happened, three ghosts appeared in their midst. They saw evil smile on all of their faces. Cole woke up from the shock first. He swung his jemmy. The ghost disappeared and materialized behind him. Dean who aimed his shotgun on the ghost was too slow and Cole was thrown out of the room against old closet in the hall. He fell unconscious. The others tried to fight them but their trying ended when Sam followed Cole in the hall and Dean and Carol got thrown against wall. The door slammed shut. Sam got on his feet slowly, his head hurting a little bit and started to pound on the door.

"Dean!"

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Are you?"

Some noises of struggling against the ghost's powers and then a sound like when a body fells on the ground.

"Yes." The short answer came.

"How's Cole?" Carol asked.

"Unconscious. But otherwise he's good. I think."

"Get him out of here!" Carol shouted. Then there was heard cracking of wood and her scream.

"Sammy! Get out!" Dean's worried voice startled him.

"But Dean-"

"Just go!" Dean shouted and then Carol screamed again.

Sam exhaled. He kicked the door but they didn't move. He grabbed Cole under his arm.

"We'll be back for you two!" There was no reply for moment then a grunt.

"Go!"

And Sam did.

Dean heard Sam's step fade in the distance. He let out a relieved sigh, that his brother is going somewhere safe. Then he pulled and freed Carol from the hole her leg made in the wooden floor. He didn't have even the time to check if she was okay when he flew against the ceiling and then he fall back on the floor and knocked out of his breath. Carol was in a moment by him.

"I'm fine." He choked out.

The ghosts were getting close to them and they tried to crawl away from them. One of them touched Carols face and she held her breath. She felt the cold on her skin and the cold was getting in her head. She heard someone yelling something but she couldn't say who or what the person was saying. Something pulled her away from the cold touch.

"CAROL!" Dean's voice echoed in her skull for minute and then she was back.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

But she wasn't sure. She didn't feel anything at first. No pain, no emotions. But then it was oaky again. Then strong hand pulled her back as another old hand reached for her. Dean was doing his best to avoid their hands too. He was so concentrated on the avoiding and protecting Carol that he didn't notice he was no more on the wooden floor. Then he felt air moving around him. Carol screamed as she was dragged of the floor in the hole in the floor that her leg and then Deans freeing made. They were both falling nowhere. Last thing they heard was terrible yell of the ghosts and then there was only darkness.

_Yeah! Another chapter is here! Maybe a bit short hope you don't mind but the next will be longer. Hope you are gonna like it and don't forget to review! :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Hey! It's me again with longer chapter! Sorry for the wait .This one is focused on Sam and Cole. But fans of Dean don't be afraid, next chapter will be his (and Carols of course). Hope you'll enjoy it _

Sam dragged Cole in the Impala. He tried his best to ignore the noises coming out of the house. Before he sat in the driver's seat, he whispered to himself _we'll come back for you. _Then he sat in the car and drove away with still unconscious Cole. Sam knew that Cole needed some medical attention. He and Dean almost never went in hospitals. But he didn't know how Carol and Cole cared about their injuries. So he decided that he would take him in the motel and let him rest and if he got worse, he would take him to the hospital. With this decision he parked the car in front of their motel. He took Cole under his arm and dragged him in the motel room. He laid him on one of the beds. Then he looked at Cole's injury. There was a bloody gash on the back of his head. Luckily it wasn't so deep. Sam cleaned it and then sat on the chair and started searching. He knew that when Cole wakes up he's going to tell him what he knows. But till then, he can try to find out something on his own.

About a half an hour later he heard a weak groan. Cole opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt so much. And he couldn't remember what happened. He sat up and tried to stand up but he did it too fast that he overbalanced. He would have fallen if there weren't hands that caught him and seated him back on the bed.

"Thanks Carol." He whispered.

Sam cleared his throat. Cole looked up pretty startled and jumped back on his feet with his hand aiming at Sam's face. Sam moved away from the hit and looked at Cole. Cole looked him down and then remembered fractions of what happed.

"Sam? What happened? How did I get here?" He looked around. "And where's my sister?"

"Uh, you don't remember?"

Cole shook his head and gave Sam a confused look. So Sam told him all he knew. When he got to the part when they left Dean and Carol alone in the house Cole stood up and kicked a nearby standing chair. Then he turned on Sam.

"How could you leave them there?"

"I had to do it. You were hurt and Carol told me to take you to a safe place. And Dean did too."

"And why didn't you try something? And why did you even listen to them?"

"They were right. And trust me I would do the same with Dean."

"And how could you know it wasn't a mistake?"

"Because Dean said they would be okay and I trust my brother."

"Well I don't! I barely know you two and I have no idea what he's capable of especially when my sister is around him."

"She'll be fine with him!"

"How can you know that?"

"I know it, because you two are same! You always take care of someone you love no matter the price! He now cares about someone's baby sister and he'll protect her as he did me!" Sam took a deep breath. Guilt overflew him when he remembered the fight they had before going on the hunt. _I was selfish _he thought. Then he looked at Cole. He was obviously surprised by Sam's outburst. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Sam asked him if he can tell him what he knows about the house. Cole told him about three sisters that used to live in the house on the beginning of 20th century. Sam nodded. That was something he already found out during the time when Cole was out. Cole continued with things that happened around their house. People were disappearing and they were never found. Sam nodded again because he saw some information on the internet too. Cole also told him that there were rumours of them kidnapping couples because of ugliness of the three women. Sam narrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well... When we asked the people, they said, that the sisters never had relationship or something like it. Nobody wanted to love them because they were afraid of them. They thought that their ugliness is caused by dark forces like demons or other stuff. And they were getting crazy of living so alone. After some time they stopped even go out on the public and then the disappearing started. After some time people started to be curious. One day some man went there to check if anything is going on. But he found only empty house. They searched for bodies all around the house but found nothing. After this the house wasn't occupied by anyone. Then some foreigners got interested in the house and started to live there but they soon ran away. Allegedly they saw ghosts. This happened to some other families that tried to live there and since like 1962 it's abandoned. And during the years that passed till now much more disappearing happened there."

"So the three ghosts that attacked us those were the three sisters?"

"Yes. And the rest of the ghosts were probably their victims."

"So... When you said, they were taking couples, what they were doing to them?"

"That is something nobody knows."

"Oh... And I have another question. Why did they take Dean and Carol? They have never seen each other before so they can't be a couple."

"That's true but..." Cole sighed. "They maybe like each other. And when there's not enough of real couples-"

"-they will have to settle with them." Sam ended instead of him. Cole nodded with unreadable face. But Sam could tell he was afraid and angry. And Sam must've admitted he was too.

"We have to find their bones, burn them and save them. That's a lot of work to do. I suggest we start immediately. Let's start with place where the bones can be." Cole said. Sam could tell that he was holding his emotions back. _As Dean would _Sam thought. He suddenly remembered the times when they laughed together. He sat silent and was thinking of every possibility how he could help his big brother to have a good time again. Cole watched him from behind the laptop carefully. He somehow knew what Sam was thinking about and he hoped that Sam was right about Dean.

TBC

_Okay. That's it! Not the best end of the chapter I know. :D Hope you don't mind. And PLEASE review! It means a lot to me. :))_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: _So… __Dean's and Carol's chapter is here! Enjoy!_

Dean slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt so much and the smell of staleness and rot was terrible. And there was something wrong with his arm. He tried to sit up but his head started to spin so fast. In combination with things he smelled he thought for moment that he's going to throw up. The only thing which stopped him was the image of another odour added to the others. He was surprised that this worked but he didn't throw up and that was what mattered. Instead of throwing up he started to cough because of the dust in the air. He pulled his hurting arm closer to his body with silent hiss and looked up. About four meters above him there was a hole in the wooden floor. A dimmed light came through the hole so he looked around him. He almost screamed when he saw what he was lying on. Skeletons lied all around him. Even under him. There was blood on one of the sculls. Later he realised it's his blood when he discovered gash on his temple. _That' where the pain comes from _Dean thought. He looked back at the bones and wondered what on earth happened here. Then he remembered Carol. He looked around him again and this time more carefully. And then he saw her. Still not sure if walking was the best idea Dean crawled to Carol with his hand still pressed against his abdomen. He also started to feel the ache in his ribs. When he was by her side a small groan escaped her pretty lips. At least Dean thought they are pretty. She was just waking up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Dean asked with husky voice. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

"I'm fine. I think. Maybe little battered. What about you? What's wrong with you arm?"

"It's nothing. Probably just fell hard on it." They stared at each other for moment and then both turned away. She finally spotted all those skeletons around her. She stared at them for a moment with hand across her mouth and then she closed her eyes and breathed calmingly. Dean started to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back with his good arm. She turned on him with confused look. "What are you doing?" Dean didn't understand what she meant. Then he realized that he's got his hand on her back. He pulled it back.

"Sorry. It's just an instinct from the old times I guess." Dean replied after moment of silence with shy smile.

"My brother used to do it to me too when I was little." Carol told him quietly. They smiled at each other. "I almost forgot how it feels. Thanks. It's nice."

"You're welcome." Carol nodded. She looked around herself again.

"Gosh."

"What is it?"

"It's the story you don't know. About this house and those who lived here. But it's a long story. And we should be trying to get out of here."

"Well... I think we have plenty of time. I don't see any way which would allow us to overcome those four meters which are between us and the damn hole." Dean sighed. "But we can try to look around. Maybe there's another way out of here. And during that you can talk." Carol laughed.

"Okay. " They both stood up. Dean held a cry as he felt the sharp pain in his ribs, arm and head. Carol stood up slowly. When she stepped on her right leg she fell back on the ground. She panted for moment as the pain overthrew her. She had a blurry vision for a second. When she focused her eyes again she saw Dean kneeling in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She heard Dean's worried voice.

"My leg hurts." She whispered with shaking voice. Dean tried to find with his eyes what was wrong with her leg.

"Crap. I see nothing. It's so damn dark in here." Carol leaned on her elbow and with her free hand she reached in her pocket and pulled out her torch.

"Here." Dean took it and lighted it. His eyes widened when he saw what was wrong. Her upper tight was cut in fifteen centimetres and it looked deep. And it was bleeding. He also could see few bigger wooden splinters sticking out of the injury. "Is it that bad?" Carol laughed bit hysterical.

"No. It's not that bad." Dean lied. "It's just I wasn't ready for the light." He smiled weakly. Carol laughed again.

"You are such a bad liar. Like my brother."

As a response they heard something similar to laugh but much more scary and creepy. Three faces were looking at them through the hole and then they heard a loud noise and the hole was gone. Now the only source of light came from Carol's torch.

"What was that?" Carol asked confused.

"They blocked the hole. But I have no idea why. We had no chance to get out of here that way."

"Maybe they didn't want us see around us. Or they covered it because they knew that Cole and Sam are coming. It will be harder for them to find us now." Dean nodded.

"Whatever their intention was I think they achieved it." They were silent for moment. "We have to find another way." He pointed the torch the direction he was looking and quite far from saw wall. There were lots of scratches on them and Dean again started to think what could happen. Then he turned the torch different direction.

"Dean?"

"What is it?"

"While you are looking for the way out I can tell you the story of what happened."

"Okay, that would be nice." He laughed. So Carol told him about three sisters that went basically crazy and what happened after they died. "How did you find out about this place? It doesn't seem that something happened here in recently."

"We always look for things that others usually look over and they are not so significant on the first sight. So we search in old closed and unsolved cases. And this one seemed suspicious. I mean in our way suspicious." Dean nodded. "How did you find out about?" Dean turned around and started to search another part of the room.

"Our dad left us hi diary. And this place was lined three times which means that it's dangerous or hard to solve. So we discussed it with Sam and the discussion it passed to an argument about me thinking we should get rid of this problem and Sam thinking that we should be more careful and at least find out what happened here ended with both of us sitting the car and driving in here." Dean looked over his shoulder with weak smile. "Guess Sammy was right again. And I was stubborn as always. And it can get me and Sam separated forever. And I can't let this happen so we must get out of here till there's still chance." Dean's voice broke lightly. Then he laughed and turned his head on Carol. She smiled.

"We'll get out of here. I can't let my brother run around this word alone either." She laughed sarcastically. There was awkward silence for moment.

"So... What is your story? Is it just you two?" Carol nodded. He turned the light on her and saw how the beautiful happy sparkles are leaving her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. It's okay." She threw unconvincing smile on him. She inhaled deeply. It looked like she's holding tears back. "It's just I've never talked about this with anybody else just my brother. But it might be a shift to better feeling." They exchanged a long stare before Carol started talking. "From what our dad said I deduced that our family hunts monsters for a very long time. First time they took me on hunt something went wrong and my mom died. I remember my father telling me not to cry that it's a sign of weakness and it can get everyone I love killed. He went drinking that night. When he came back he saw me in Cole's embrace. And I was crying. He threw Cole away and hit me across my face. Then he went in his room and fell asleep. And I didn't cry. I didn't even when dad died. I was afraid that someone will do something to me again. After that we stayed with our aunt. And when Cole was old enough we left the nest and were on our own." She let out breath which she held without knowing. She could feel how it trembles. And suddenly she felt a tear falling down her face. Something moved next to her and she felt warmth embracing her. Dean hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder and she couldn't hold it inside her anymore. She was crying like a child. She heard Dean's whispering voice.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry." They sat there for another few minutes. When Carol stopped crying she just sat there in Dean's embrace.

"It's been a long time since someone held me like this." Carol said with shaking voice.

"You deserve to have it now." Dean answered. He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. Hope and encouragement radiated from them. "I think I found a way from this place. Don't know where it takes us but it's a beginning." Carol laughed.

"You can break a moment."

"What moment?" Dean was interrupted by really unexpected kiss. He pulled away for a moment but when he saw in the dimmed light from the torch so hopeful eyes staring at him he couldn't resist and returned the kiss. He leaned forward. He hissed in pain and Carol did the same.

"Damn shoulder." Dean cursed and then laughed.

"Your hands got somewhere where they shouldn't and we both paid." Carol laughed too. "Ouch. I think it's bleeding again." Dean pointed the light on the place where was Carol hurt.

"Yeah it's bleeding." He was about to touch one splinter that was sticking out of it when Carol flinched. Dean gave her reproving look. "Let me look at it." Carol just shook her head. "You don't trust me?" Dean laughed.

"No. I just don't like these 'operations'."

"Come on. It'll be quick. I promise." Carol hesitated.

"Okay but you will let me look at your shoulder first."

"You got to be kidding me." When he got sharp look from her he gave up. "Okay. But you will let me look at it."

"Of course I will." Carol smiled. Dean shook his head and took of his leather jacket. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt. He revealed a muscled arm and that made Carol blush. She pointed torch on his shoulder. It was swollen and even in the bad light she saw red and purple parts on his skin. When she touched it he flinched a bit but stayed in the same position. She took a closer look and palpated the most swollen place.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"I thought you don't like these things."

"First of all this isn't anything like my leg and second of all I don't like these things done on me." Dean laughed. "Okay. You have dislocated shoulder. Putting it back to its place will be painful but I believe that someone like you can handle this. I'm going to count to three. One..." Carol pushed with all her strength in Dean's shoulder. A loud pop resonated through the room. Dean held his breath.

"Son of a..." He finally breathed out. "Like seriously? I hate you." Dean laughed.

"No you don't." Carol stuck out her tongue. "It's your turn." She let out a sigh. Dean let go of his arm and took the torch from Carol. He looked again at her tight. It was still bleeding.

"It'll hurt."

"I know." Dean reached for his jacket and from its pocket he took out hip flask. He poured liquid from it on her injury. She hissed in pain. Dean handed the flask over to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Whiskey. Take a sip. It'll help." Carol took a long swig. Then she handed it over back to Dean. He took one too and then he pulled out the first and biggest splinter. Carol cried out. She expected pain but she hasn't expected it that big. She looked down and saw quite big piece of wood. She turned her head away from it and inhaled deeply. Dean moved to the other smaller but still big splinters. He pulled them out in short intervals one after another. Carol sometimes let out silent cry but otherwise she was holding on really good. When Dean was finished put gently his hand on her shoulder.

"It's done. Or at least those I could reach on are out. Do you have something that I could wrap around it?" Carol turned her head on him with tears on the edge of falling. His eyes gave her strength and she let them fall. Then she reached in her pockets and took out her scarf. Dean took it from her and gently wrapped it around her tight. Not too tightly but still tight enough to hold the bleeding for while.

"I'm cold." Carol whispered. Dean took his leather jacket from the ground and helped her to get in. "Thanks." Dean nodded.

"We should get moving now. Can you walk? I can carry you."

"No carrying. I can walk." She stood up. Carefully she put her weight on her injured leg. She almost lost her balance.

"I got you."

"I said no carrying."

"I'm not carrying you. Just lean on me and I'll help walk." Carol wrapped her arm around Dean's waist and Dean did the same. When she stepped on her leg again she dug her nails in his ribs. Dean slightly hissed in pain.

"Sorry." She tried to move away from him. Dean only tightened the grip around her hip.

"It's okay." Like this they got to one of the corners. Walls were overleaping themselves and created cramped corridor which got wider as they would go further. They took a deep breath and entered the dark.

**AN: **_And... That's it. :D Hope you enjoyed it and await a new chapter. ;))_


End file.
